


Reunited

by shadowhive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boxing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Every so often Klaus goes to the town’s boxing arena, in hopes of seeing Diego. Instead he ends up finding his other brother.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves (mentioned), Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves (mentioned), Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from something in the Kliego tag, someone mentioned that Klaus and Diego’s partners were like the other and then I thought of how Luther was like Diego in the trailer (since he was boxing) so I ran with it. I considered doing it for season of kink but none of the prompts fitted with the idea.
> 
> I’ve finished this before starting season 2 (which I will tonight) so it’s probably way off what actually happens so... consider it an au if so I guess?

This wasn’t the first time that Klaus had been to a boxing match. Back in their old life, he had been to a few of Diego’s matches, watching from the back, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. It didn’t always work though, because he was easily distracted, especially when drunk or high. Those things weren’t an issue though, not now.

He’d snuck away from his cult every so often to come here, not liked the violence, although there was something appealing about seeing men sweaty and beating the shit out of each other. No, he came in the hopes that Diego would show up here.

Other than Ben he’d not seen any of the Academy since he’d arrived here. He’d tried searching for them, but had failed. He figured he was the only one of them that ended up here in this time, this place. The others could be anywhere, any when. They could have ended up in the Arctic or over the ocean or, hell, back when dinosaurs roamed the earth.

Sometimes he thought it might have been better if they hadn’t time jumped, at least then they would have been together. But only sometimes.

The last fight, two men that were unfamiliar to him, ended in a knockout. So he watched as the next men came into the ring. The first one was tall and pale skinned with dark hair and sharp eyes. Scars were visible on his body, which just made him look like a thug. He’d seen him a few times before and so he knew he was vicious in the ring which had led to him being undefeated. Klaus turned away to look for his competitor, hoping that it would be someone that would knock that smug smirk off his face.

A lumbering form approached the ring, causing it to creak as he stepped upon it. Klaus gasped at the guy’s back, at just how.... hairy it was. It didn’t match the man’s close cropped hair, but it was familiar. The man turned to face the crowd and he instantly recognised Luther’s face.

Everything after that was blur. The match started and they circled each other, the crowd roaring as they started to trade blows. Luther seemed unbothered by his opponent, none of the hits causing him to even so much as flinch. “Hit him!” Klaus yelled, even though he knew his voice would be lost in the crowd.

Luther hit him, square in the jaw, with enough force to send him flying into the ring (as well as sending a tooth free from his mouth). His opponent staggered to his feet, looking angry and then he practically lunged at him. It took just two more punches from Luther to knock him out and for him to be declared the winner. 

Klaus couldn’t help but smile, even as he slipped away.

***

“Klaus!” Luther gasped as soon as he saw him, pulling him into a tight hug. They must have looked an odd pair, but no one was looking at them, attention back on the next fight. “How are you, are you ok? Have you seen any of the others?” 

Klaus smiled at the rush of questions once he was let go. “How about we go somewhere quieter huh?”

“Err sure.” He was sure Luther was blushing as he let him through a door, leading him downstairs. “Sorry about the... I’ve not been here long.” Luther opened the door and Klaus smiled at the room beyond. There had to be some sort of twisted irony that Luther was living in a room much like Diego’s. He looked ridiculous in this tiny room and Klaus bit back a snarky comment.

“I’ve seen worse.” Klaus responded truthfully as he shut the door behind him. “To answer your questions.” Klaus raised his fingers as he spoke, counting them off in turn. “I’m ok, better than ok actually. I feel... better than I’ve ever been. I’m sober, have been since I got here actually. Which has been... well.” He could see Ben out of the corner of his eye, clearly happy that they’d found someone at last. “As for the others... other than Ben you’re the first I’ve seen.” He caught the disappointment in his eyes and knew not to take it personally. “How about you?”

“I’ve not been here long... just a few weeks.” He shrugged and sat on the bed, the worn bed springs creaking from his weight. “I’ve not seen anyone either. But I’m glad to see you. I mean it.” Luther reached up, scratching the back of his neck and Klaus couldn’t help but look him over. “I didn’t get a chance to say, but you really came through for us. You and Ben. I should’ve listened to you.”

Klaus had to admit, he’d never had anyone say that before, he certainly never expected Luther of all people to say it to him. He smiled, reaching over and petting his hairy arm. “Thanks big guy, I appreciate it.”

Luther smiled at that and there were a few moments of quiet between them. As much as Klaus had. Even hoping to find one of the others he hadn’t exactly been sure what to do when he did. Well, apart from if the one he found was Diego. Then that would lead to... well. But as he looked Luther up and down he had to admit, he looked kinda... sexy like this, his hairy body glistening in places from the sweat of exertion from the match. Before he could stop himself he spoke up. “You look hot.”

“Yeah, I am pretty warm. I’m still not used to this Texas heat....”

Klaus rolled his eyes and cut him off. “No you idiot.” He gestured at him, looking him up and down again. “You look sexy big guy.”

He could see a Ben out of the corner of his eye, his cheeks heating up (or they would if he was living). Klaus had realised that he wasn’t the only one that had a thing for one of his brothers, his new sobriety had put the pieces together. Luther was also blushing, looking down at himself.

“Look, you can say no.” Klaus began, stepping closer to him. “And I won’t be offended if you do, if you want to... wait.” Although Klaus left it unsaid he was sure even Luther could realise what he was implying by that. “But I can make you feel good. If you want.” He looked Luther in the eyes and could see the gears working behind them. He meant what he said, he wouldn’t have been offended if Luther just told him no. 

“Ok.” Luther replied after a few moments, voice soft. “What do I have to do?”

“Just pull down your shorts. I’ll do the rest.” Klaus smiled at him, instantly falling to his knees before his brother, a familiar motion that had become second nature to him. As he did that Luther lifted off the bed, easing his shorts down his thighs, which were just has hairy as his arms. Klaus swallowed the gasp at the sight of his cock once it was revealed to him. From behind him he heard Ben have the same reaction and he had to suppress a chuckle. 

Luther was, as he’d expected, big. He wasn’t sure if he’d always been this way or if it was a result of what had been done to him but that didn’t matter. Klaus licked his lips, reaching up and wrapping his fingers around the shaft, starting to stroke him steadily. It didn’t take much for him to firm up in his hand which probably wasn’t surprising, but Klaus was more than ok with that. After a few more strokes he took a deep breath before leaning in, lips parting to take him into his mouth. A low groan escaped from Luther’s lips and Klaus couldn’t help but smile as he sank down, taking as much of it as he could manage.

Klaus didn’t really have a gag reflex and he could take most dicks pretty easily, but Luther was just so... large that he knew he’d have to take his time. Not that he thought Luther would mind all that much, especially from the enthusiastic noises he was making. Klaus hummer as he bobbed up and down, flicking his tongue against his heated skin, enjoying the way his girth stretched his lips. All the while he lazily stroked whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth. When Luther’s hand reached down, his fingers threading through Klaus’ long hair, he couldn’t help but moan around him, his eyes flicking up to his brother. Luther’s eyes were half lidded, his head tilted back slightly. He had to admit that he looked really sexy like this.

Klaus slipped off his cock and Luther let out this pretty needy whine, which made him let out a breathless chuckle. He resumed his stroking, the saliva making the movements easier and he angled his cock up, leaning in and licking his balls. Like his cock these were pretty big and matching the rest of him they were covered in curls, but Klaus didn’t mind. He ran his tongue over the soft skin, enjoying the surprised moans that Luther made. He had a feeling his brother had never been touched this way before (not that he’d asked exactly what he’d done with that girl) and he hoped that he’d let him introduce him to all kinds of new pleasures. It was a thought that went straight to Klaus’ own cock and he felt it ache in his loose fitting pants.

He adjusted his stance slightly so that his knees framed Luther’s right foot and he started to grind against his thick leg. The friction would hopefully be enough to get him off, but in the mean time he returned his attention to Luther. He ran his tongue from the base, over his own fingers and up to his soft, rounded head, fluttering his tongue over it a few times before diving back down. He took as much as he felt comfortable with and then started to bob again. Up and down. Up and down, all while working his tongue and rocking his hips. Luther kept making sweet sounds of pleasure, gasps and groans, his breath hitching. Klaus always thought such sounds were hot, but coming from his usually pent up brother? That made it hotter.

“K... klaus...” His name left Luther’s lips, accompanied by his hips jerking off the bed. It was all the warning he got before his mouth was flooded with his cum, the salty taste making Klaus ache. It was a flood too, as his load was much more than anyone he’d had before. Was it a result of what had been done to him or his inexperience? Klaus wasn’t sure and right now he just didn’t care. He swallowed what he could and pulled back, letting the rest escape his lips and slide down his chin. 

Klaus was sure he looked debauched, which was honestly the best way to look and it just made him rock more against his leg. Everything was so much and, with a gasp of his own pleasure, he came inside his pants a few moments later. He was glad they were dark so that the stains wouldn’t be noticeable, not that he really cared.

He leaned back, panting softly as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand, smiling at the way Luther’s hairy chest rose and fell as he caught his breath. For a few moments that was the only sound between them, until Luther spoke. “That was...” He paused, as if looking for the right word before giving up. “I know it’s not much, but you can stay here if you need to.”

Klaus couldn’t help but smile at that. He meant well, he knew he did, but where would he sleep? He was sure the bed wouldn’t hold them both and the chair didn’t look comfortable for a good night’s sleep. “I’m good. But thank you, I appreciate the offer.” Klaus got back to his feet, brushing the dust off his knees and he kissed his cheek. “I should get back. But I’ll be back ok? It was good to see you again.”

“Yeah... you too.” Luther was blushing, he was sure, but Klaus didn’t comment on it. Instead he gave his arm one last pay and headed out the room, leaving him alone. Maybe when he came back he’d offer him a place with him, but he wasn’t sure he’d approve of his cult.

“That was...” Ben sounded breathless and a Klaus rolled his eyes as he headed towards the exit. 

“Yeah it was.” Klaus agreed with a slight smile. “Maybe next time I’ll summon you so you can have a go.” He laughed as Ben flipped him off, grateful for the slightly cooler night air as he made his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome


End file.
